


New Year's Eve Kisses

by LostintheRead



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheRead/pseuds/LostintheRead
Summary: This is a sequel to Christmas Wishes which was written about one year ago.  It picks up about one week later.  Blaine and Sam are excited to tell their friends their good news at the New Year's Eve Glee party.  However, a few things get in the way of their plan and Cooper as usual is no help.





	New Year's Eve Kisses

Blaine and Sam are sitting on the couch in the living room of Blaine's house. They are sitting close, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. Their joined hands are resting on Sam's knee. It had been a whole week since their first kiss on Christmas and during the hectic days that followed with family obligations and spending as much time together as possible, they hadn't found the time to tell their friends that they were now together as boyfriends. They wanted to do it right and tonight would be perfect when they would all be gathered for a New Year's Eve party at Santana's house.

It was going on 9 pm and the were suppose to be heading to Santana's for the party and Glee Club reunion (both old and new members). Blaine was looking forward to seeing their friends, sharing their good news and spending time with Sam. Sam was just really looking forward to kissing Blaine at the stroke of midnight. However, they were still at Blaine's house; the hold up was Cooper. 

Blaine's parents had left for their own New Year's Eve party about an hour ago. Unfortunately, their Mom's car was in the shop. So, Blaine was letting Cooper borrow his car since Cooper rarely rented a car when he came home to visit. But Cooper had to drop both Blaine and Sam off at Santana's first before heading to his friend's party. Mike Chang had offered to bring them home afterwards. But Cooper was stalling. He told the boys they had plenty of time and that they didn't want to be one of the first to arrive, that would not be cool. Cooper insisted that Blaine and Sam help him with his audition piece since he was heading home tomorrow afternoon. 

So that was why both Sam and Blaine were sitting on the couch, listening as Cooper read and reread the script for his audition next week. He was trying to convey the right mannerism and at this point Blaine thought each time he recited the words, it sounded just the same. Sam was just staring blankly at Cooper. "Practice makes perfect boys, I've got to portray the proper voice with just the right tone." "Cooper, Sam and I want to get to the party, come on enough practice. Let's go!", Blaine whined. "Dear brother, don't you want me to get the part? I almost have it...", Cooper answered dramatically. 

After spending another 30 minutes on the couch, Cooper finally dropped Blaine and Sam off at Santana's; it was now almost 10 pm. "Have a good night boys. Blainey be good," Cooper called out after them as he drove off into the night. Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes. Blaine grabbed Sam's hand as they walked up the driveway towards the front door. Sam smiled down at Blaine and gently squeezed his hand. The boys were anxious and excited to tell everyone their news. 

Before Sam even had a chance to knock, the door flew open. "There you are Blaine!" Tina screeched. "I have been waiting for you. You have to team up with me for the karaoke contest. It's starting now!" Tina babbled on as she grabbed Blaine's arm not realizing he was holding Sam's hand and pulled him towards the basement where some of the Glee kids had gathered. "Rachel and Kurt have partnered up and they have designated themselves the king and queen of karaoke. Not on my watch!", Tina declared. Blaine looked over his shoulder at Sam and mouthed, "I'm sorry, I'll be back soon", as he was dragged away.

Sam stood in the doorway somewhat bewildered when Puck wandered by. "Sam my man! I haven't seen you all night", Puck slurred slightly throwing an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Come on, let's join the guys. We're playing beer pong in the garage", Puck continued. Sam stared off in the direction where Blaine had disappeared. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend and he really wasn't planning on getting drunk tonight but since Blaine had taken off with Tina, he decided to follow Puck. 

About an hour and a half later, Blaine and Tina were celebrating their victory over Rachel and Kurt in karaoke. Tina was quite happy and a bit tipsy as she held on to Blaine. Blaine brought Tina back upstairs and sat her down on the couch in the living room. "Tina, I'm going to get you some water, then I have to go find Sam," Blaine said as he moved toward the kitchen. Before he could return to Tina with the water, Kurt stood in front of Blaine in the doorway with his arms crossed. 

"Nice win Blaine. You sure have won over your little band of new generation Glee clubbers I see, I think they swayed the vote. But I demand a rematch. Next time I want you to be my partner," Kurt stated. 

"Sure Kurt ... but right now I have to get this to Tina", Blaine responded as he raised the glass of water in his hand. "And, then I have to go find Sam." Blaine walked past Kurt and back over to the couch but Tina was no where to be seen. "It seems your little girlfriend has disappeared", Kurt smirked. "Come on, come spend some time with me instead, I want to talk," Kurt announced. He took Blaine's hand a led him to a small, quiet alcove with a window seat just off the living room. Blaine followed reluctantly. 

Not too far away, Sam stood up, stretched and yawned loudly. "I think I'm done here guys, I need some fresh air", he said feeling a little drowsy as he stepped onto the side porch just off the garage. The game was fun and fortunately Sam was able to limit the amount of beer he drank. Finn and Puck were still at it and had recruited Mike to play with Puck's little brother Jake for the next round. Sam had more than enough. 

Sam took a deep breath of the cold night air and felt his head clear somewhat. After a couple of minutes Sam realized he really missed Blaine, he took out his phone but there were no messages. However, he was surprised at the time, it was 11:29 pm. "Wow, it's way past eleven already? I have to go find him before it gets too late", Sam said to himself as he quickly headed to the backyard which as he remembered was a short cut to the main house from the garage. 

There were several kids on the patio near the pool as Sam tried to maneuver around the group. Sam was suddenly surprised when Santana approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. "Hey Trouty, where you going in such a hurry?" The cup Santana was holding sloshed out some of the contents and she tripped slightly into Sam. "Hey Santana, you feeling o.k.?" Sam asked as he tried to hold her steady. He could tell she was a bit drunk. 

"Kurt, I can only stay a couple of minutes. I really want to find Sam before midnight", Blaine implored. "Come on Blaine, Sam will be fine. Sit with me. We haven't talked in weeks. I miss my best friend", Kurt pouted. "Kurt, you broke up with me. You never had time for me before, remember? At this point, we really don't have much to talk about", Blaine responded. Kurt turned serious and looked directly at Blaine, "I made a mistake. I want you back." 

"Where's Brittany?" Sam inquired. He noticed it was a bit chilly outside. A huge frown appeared on Santana's face. "She had to head back to MIT right after Christmas, those bastards wouldn't even give her New Year's Eve off", Santana grumbled. "I think they are trying to hold her hostage!" With that last statement, Santana became unsteady on her feet again as she gestured into the air.

Sam guided her over to a lounge chair where they both sat down. After a few moments, Santana's demeanor changed. "I miss her so much Sam. They keep her so busy that we rarely have time to talk, I was really looking forward to spending more time with her over the holidays. This party was mostly for her..." Tears started rolling down Santana's cheeks. Sam put his arm around her as he pulled his ex-girlfriend in close. "It's o.k., you'll see her again soon", Sam tried to calm and comfort his friend as she wept in his arms. 

Blaine was stunned, "You want me back"? Kurt nodded and grabbed both of Blaine's hands. "But we broke up months ago. We can't get back together now", Blaine quickly adds pulling his hands out of Kurt's grip. "Why not? I still love you and I know you still love me", Kurt retorted. "I realized I wanted to forgive you Blaine," Kurt continued. "You will be in New York soon and I want us to be together." 

Blaine is nearly speechless. "Umm, you see, well I, no, I ....", Blaine wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a loud announcement. 

"It's almost midnight!" Puck hollers. "Grab a drink, grab your favorite honey and let's ring in the New Year!" Everyone began to slowly migrate towards the living room with the big screen TV showing the Times Square New Year's Eve festivities. The group starts to get excited and the TV is turned up louder. 

Before Blaine could get up, Kurt takes this opportunity to reach for Blaine's hands once again and holds on tight. "I said I love you Blaine." Blaine looks down at their joined hands and is saddened about this turn of events. He knows he has already moved on, he's with Sam now and he wouldn't change that for the world. But he doesn't want to hurt Kurt again. He did truly love him at one time. But, he has to be honest. He looks up and sees Kurt's looking at him with hope and anticipation. Blaine's heart aches. 

Santana had cried herself out and was now resting her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam wasn't sure but he thinks she might have fallen asleep. From inside the house, Sam had heard Puck's announcement and was afraid time was running out to find his Blaine. 

Sam gently shakes his friend. "Santana, Santana, it's almost midnight, wake up." He pulls his phone out of his pocket to confirm the time. He eyes stop at his screensaver which is a recent picture of himself and Blaine smiling at each other in front of the Christmas tree. He is transfixed by the image of his boyfriend and he smiles softly as he remembers Cooper taking the picture. Next to him Santana groans, "Everyone go away, I want to sleep now".

Tina stubbles into the living room and sees Blaine and Kurt sitting together on the window seat holding hands. She can't believe what she is seeing and instantly jumps into action. "No, No, NO Kurt! Stay away from my Boo! You can't hurt him again", she rushes over shaking her finger right in Kurt's face. Angry, Kurt sneers at Tina, "Go away you hag!" "He's mine!", Tina blurts out. "No, he was never yours, he's gay you idiot!", Kurt growls back. The two continue to argue. 

Sam gently lays Santana down on the outdoor lounge chair. He looks for something to cover her with to shield her from the cold night air. He hears the countdown begin from inside the house. "Ten..."

Blaine sits there speechless as he looks first at Tina and then back at Kurt. "Nine..."

Sam finds a pool towel and quickly covers Santana, he then runs into the house desperately looking for Blaine, he can't see past the crowd gathered in front of the TV. "Eight..."

Blaine snaps out of his shock and starts to panic as he hears the crowd counting down. "I have to find Sam" he states, fully aware that time is now running out. He pulls free from Kurt and moves into the living room. "Seven..."

Blaine looks over the crowd but doesn't see Sam anywhere. Kids are gathered all around and the TV is blaring. His eyes continue to desperately scan the room. He tries to hold in a sob. "Six..."

Suddenly Blaine hears Sam loudly call out his name. Sam spots Blaine across the room looking his way, their eyes finally meet. "Five..."

They move forward quickly, keeping their eyes locked on each other. It is quite evident that Sam is on a mission. He side steps around Artie and Kitty. He moves in front of Finn, Rachel and Puck. He goes around Marley and Jake as he moves in closer to Blaine. "Four..."

Blaine nearly stubbles as he tries to avoid bumping into Ryder but he is able to regain his balance. "Three..."

With little time to spare, they are finally face to face. Blaine smiles weakly and takes in a deep, calming breath. "Two..."

Sam gently cradles Blaine's face with his hands, "Hey you", he whispers stepping in close. "Sammy", Blaine breathes and his smile brightens as he lovingly looks up into Sam's beautiful green eyes, "That was close", he whispers back. "One..."

They wrap their arms around each other. Their lips move closer. The crowd around them fades away. Finally, they connect with a soft kiss which quickly deepens and becomes more passionate and real. 

"Happy New Year!!", the crowd cheers in excitement. 

Kurt's eyes had followed Blaine as he moved away into the main living room. His jaw drops open and his eyes widen as he sees Blaine and Sam kiss. "What the hell?" 

Tina looks over to where Kurt is staring and she too looks on in total disbelief. 

New Year greetings are exchanged amongst the gathered crowd. Everyone is excited and happy... 

"Oh my god!!", Rachel says surprised. "Oh, hell to the no!", Mercedes mutters as she stares at the couple with her hands on her hips. Finn looks on totally confused. Quinn looks over and narrows her eyes, "What's going on?", she asks out loud. "This is unexpected", Mike says as he takes a sip of his drink. Rider just snickers at the pair. "Am I seeing things?", Artie notes. "I think I had too much to drink", Puck utters. "They are so cute", Marley declares. "About time", Kitty snorts. "Indeed", Sugar adds.

Sam and Blaine finally break their kiss as they come up for some much needed air, they remain in each other's arms. They slowly become more aware of their surroundings and notice that the room is now much quieter that it was just a moment ago. They can hear some of the comments being made by their friends. 

Sam maintains eye contact with Blaine but leans in a little and murmurs, "Best New Year's Eve kiss ever!". "Yeah, no argument here. But we kind of ruined our surprise announcement", Blaine says slightly amused. "Maybe, maybe not. I think this way was just kinda perfect", Sam smirks as he moves in for another kiss.

Santana awakened by the noise, stands just inside the back patio door with the towel wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes are a little glazed over and she blinks a couple of times. She stares off into the crowd when her eyes land on Sam and Blaine with their lips locked in a heated kiss. It takes her a moment but suddenly she yells out with a big smile on her face, "That is so HOT"! "CHEERS!! And Happy New Year!!".


End file.
